Kiss And Tell
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: The gang tells on who they've kissed. Stay tuned for swearing, hitting, slapping, and more. :D Basically, a Kiss and Tell, Avatar style.
1. Have you been kissed?

"Katara?"

"Yeah"

"You have been kissed, right?"

What happened after that, well I think you can imagine.

"What do you think, smart one?"

"Yes, but I just thought I should ask"

"Whatever Sokka"

The gang was sitting around the campfire after dinner, just enjoying the momentary peace.

"Who was he?"

Aang and Zuko both started coughing violently at this point.

"Why do I have to tell?"

"Just tell me, Aang and Zuko are going to end up hacking a lung out"

"They would deserve it"

Now Toph was snickering.

"Alright, i'll tell mine if you tell me yours"

"WTF?!?!?! Some girl kissed you?"

Now Toph started coughing too.

"Come on Katara, it'll be a kiss-n-tell"

Katara spit out the water she had been drinking.

"And how old are you?"

"Come on Katara, otherwise we might not have any teammates"

"Whatever, I guess i'm game"

"ALRIGHT!" Aang yelled, miraculously done coughing.

Everyone gave him weird looks, but they continued.

------

Muahahah!!! Please Review!


	2. Sokka

"Ok, i'll go first. Since I am the oldest"

Zuko scoffed.

"Oldest my foot"

Sokka grinned evilly.

"Ok, so when we were in the New Water city, well uh. Yeaaaah."

-----

_Sokka looked around. _

_Where the heck had everyone gone?_

_Then, just out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Toph walking down the street._

_"Oi, Toph!" He yelled, successfully gaining everyone's attention but hers._

(Insert smacking sound)

"Owwwww. Let me tell the dang story, will ya? jeez"

_He ran down the street, following the pink robe._

"What the hell Sokka? I don't wear pink!!"

(Insert more smacking)

"Jeez! green, pink, same diff!"

_He followed Toph around a few corners, then she stopped at a dead end, and turned around._

"How come I have no memory of this?"

"Shut up Toph, you're about to find out"

(Insert smacking sound)

_"I see that i've caught you now, friend of the Avatar"_

"'_Giggle_'. Oh my gosh, it that '_giggle_' how she talked?"

"Will you stop interrupting me Toph?? And no, that isn't what she said, but I can't remember what she was saying, I wasn't paying attention!"

"Typical"

"Shut up Katara!!!"

_Slowly, she advanced on him, then pushed him against the wall, pressing her sultry lips against his._

"What the heck Sokka? You're turning this into porn!!"

_Ok, not really. She slammed him into the wall and french-kissed him. blunt enough?_

"Yes, but what the heck is this?? You were with us the whole time!"

"Yeah, you're right Katara, This is the dream I had while I napped in the hay cart, happy?"

"So you've never kissed a girl?"

"I.... didn't say that"

"Then tell us that story"

"I can't remember it"

"Ok, You lose"

(Insert Face-palming)

"Ok, Ive never kissed a girl besides you Katara! Happy??"

"Mildly"

Sokka moodily poked the fire with a stick.

"_Hehe" his eveil mind thought. "Maybe I should runt hem through with this, then pickpocket them all MUAHAHAH!"_

"Um, Sokka?"

"Oh crud, was that out loud?"

(Insert sound of cracking knuckles)

"Yes"

(Insert Sokka's screams of pain)

"You guys are mean!!"

"Yeah, live with it. Zuko goes next" Toph finished.

----------------

Please review!!


	3. Zuko

"Yeah, live with it. Zuko goes next" Toph said, smirking at Sokka victoriously.

Zuko glared.

"If you must know, I kissed Katara. Once."

Aang choked.

"THAT'S IT?!!" Suki yelled.

"Yes"

Aang choked more, his face purple.

"Dude, you fail. No story even? Do you respect Katara at all?" Toph said, glaring at him as she leaned against a tree.

"Not really"

(Insert punching sound)

"That's it! Last time I sleep with you!" (Bet you can guess who said that)

Sokka choked, his face matching Aang's.

"You (Gasp) Did...WHAT???"

"Slept. With Zuko"

"In the same bed?"

"Duh"

THUD

"Sokka, you ok?"

"..."

"Uh, Katara. He's passed out"

"Thanks Toph. Let's strip him to his underwear"

''That's gross"

"I know"

Katara straightened up and glared at Zuko.

"You better tell the story, or i'm going to pummel you"

"You're violent, you know that?"

"Yep"

And so...

Zuko was training in a clearing, his body shiny with sweat.

Katara snuck up and watched quietly from behind a tree.

Then, he straightened up.

"I know you're there Katara"

She crept out, coming to stand in front of him.

_"Is this over yet?"_

_"Shut up Toph"_

_"_Can you teach me that move you just did?"

"No"

"Please?"

"All right"

They practiced for a while, then as Zuko made an attacking move, Katara parried, then slipped on the gravel.

Katara fell headfirst into Zuko, his strong arms catching her.

Then, he was falling too.

_"Here we go again"_

_"I told you to shut it Toph"_

_"Bu-Holy crap, what's happening to Aang?" _

_"I think he might be having a seizure"_

_"Do something"_

_"No"_

His back hit the ground, and Katara slammed against him, her lips meeting his.

_"Zuko, Aang's choking"_

_"Why do I care?"_

At first, he made the motions to puch her off him, but he couldn't do it, he was so caugh-

_"Blah Blah Blah"_

_"Shut. Up."_

_"No"_

He was so caught up in the taste and smell that he pushed himself into he-

_"You're as bad as Sokka!"  
_

_"Am not, I bathe more"_

_"Shut up. You're making this into porn too"_

_"No i'm not"_

_"Yes you are, that's too graphic for small children"_

_"Oh come on. I didn't mean it like that"_

_"Whatever. Aang gets to go next"_

_"I wasn't finished"_

_"I don't care"_

_"UM, Zuko and Toph, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think that Aang may have had a heart attack. Or lung failure, either way"_

_"Probably Lung failure, but I don't really care"_

_"ZUKO"_

_"Don't give me the scary look Katara"_

_"GRRR"_

_"Not scared"_

_"AHHHH!"_

_"Still not scared"_

_THUD_

_"Bruised, but not scared"_

_"Then just shut up, we need to do CPR on Aang"_

_"Make Toph do it"_

_"ZUKO!!!!"_

* * *

PLease REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Aang

"Is he breathing, or was that just a random spasm?"

"Random spasm... whoa Katara, you look scary when you give me that look"

"That's why it's my death glare"

"Oh really"

"Break it up lovebirds, Aang's breathing"

"Awwwww, I was hoping he was dead"

"Shut up Zuko"

"Whoa...What happened?"

"You died"

"Really?"

"No"

"Who's turn is it?"

"Yours"

"Oh. Okay"

...

_Aang was standing by a river, practicing waterbending with his shirt off._

_(Enter wolf whistle)_

_Then Katara walked up, gasping when she saw him practicing._

_He turned around when he heard her, giving her one of his cheesy smiles._

_"Sorry"_

_Katara walked closer._

_"I was going to go for a swim?"_

_"Sure"_

("WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT?")

("Shaddup Toph")

_Katara slid her boots off and sat on the edge of the water, dipping her feet in._

_Aang continued practicing, every once in a while looking over at her._

_After a while, Katara started to take off her dress, until she was in her chest bindings and underwear._

("DUDE, Katara")

("Oho! So the fainting lady is finally awake")

("I wasn't unconcious i the first place")

("Uhuuh")

("Excuse me guys, telling a story here?")

_Aang fought back a nosebleed as Katara slid into the water, ducking under then flipping her long hair back._

("So I see that our dear Avatar has a little perv in him")

("Shaddup Zuko")

_Aang gave up on trying to concentrate and dove into the water, hoping to cool temperature would calm him down a little._

_Katara swam over after a couple seconds._

_"Water bending becoming too much?"_

_Aang nodded._

_Katara came a little closer, then in one swift movement pressed her lips against his._

"The End"

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"Dude, Toph...No need to freak out"

"But that was sooo lame!"

"Well what do you expect? He's a virgin!"

(Awkward silence)

"Ummm...Toph? I hate to break it to you, but with the exception of Katara, we're all virgins"

"Hmmm. Well that's a problem"

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"Whoa, when you all shout at me, it's really really loud"

"No S*** Sherlock"

_  
PLease Review!


	5. Toph

"Your turn Toph"

"NO. WAY"

"Awwwww the earth princess has never been kissed"

"Shut up Sokka"

"They probably all ran away from her when she threatened them with cabbages and codfish"

"Ewww, Katara I hate codfish and cabbage"

"Exactly why you were lobbing it at them"

"Whatever"

"..."

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Tell us a story Toph!"

"You're weird"

"Please?"

(Insert Katara giving Toph the puppy dog face)

"OK fine. Once there were a group of annoying kids, and they all got eaten by the cranky earth bender. THE END"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Was that supposed to make us cry?"

"Yep"

"Meenie"

"Yep"

"Dude, Toph, are you PMS?"

(Insert Toph's scawwwwwy face)

"Okay, never mind"

"Sokka, You should know better"

"Yeah well... I probably should"

"Yeah, the reason he doesn't is because he's all durrrrrr and stuff"

"Shuttup Katara"

"What, you gonna hurt me?"

"I might"

"You had better not, I have a shield!"

Katara pulls Aang in front of her.

"Meep"

"Be quiet Aang"

"But i'm gonna be a human shield!"

"Yeah...Point being?"

"I DON'T WANNA BE A HUMAN SHIELD!"

"Whatever"

"Toph, you're cruel"

"Yes I am"

* * *

Sorry it's short, I needed a filler for the next chapter, so i'm very sorry!

Please Review!


	6. Suki

"Suki, you go"

Suki clasped her hands under her chin.

"Hmmm"

"Ohnononononononononohno!"

"Sokka, what's your problem?"

"Ex-boygrrrfriendsmrrrr...mrphihaoioienyugfowophhhhhhh"

"Ummmm guys, hate to break it to you, but I think Sokka has lost it..."

"Toph... It wouldn't be the first time"

"Shut up Katara, he's your brother!"

"And I care why?"

"Sisters...grrrrrmerfphhaggueerrr"

"Whoa Toph, take a breath there"

"I DON'T NEED TO TAKE A BREATH!"

"Whatever you say Toph...Whatever you say"

"Aang, it's best not to talk to her when she's mad"

Aang nodded with vigor.

"So...Suki, any day now"

"Okay. So one day, this boy visit the island, i thought he was pretty darn cute, but in a stupid way. He thought he was better than me"

"Hehehe, don't mean to injeject here...But Sokka's having a minor breathing issue"

"Give him a paper baggie"

"Right"

(insert sounds of crinkling paper bag and hyperventilation)

"Right. As I was saying before Aang _rudely _interrupted..."

"Heyyyyyyy. I resent that"

"Course you do. So anyhow, this boy comes in and offers to give us a lesson in fighting. We whoop his butt of course"

"Ohmygawdohmygawd! i'm leeeeaving, I can't take anymore of this dude"

(Insert smacking sound)

"Jeez Sokka, you should like this story. It's about you"

"Say WHHHAAAAT?"

Suki rose form the rock she was perched on and strode over to Sokka, kissing him full on the lips.

"And that, dear friends. Is how the story ends"

"You know, that wasn't much of an ending"

"Oh earthbend me into the lake, it was good enough"

"Okay" Toph said with an evil grin.

...

...

"Do we need to even discuss the fact that Suki is no longer sitting next to me?"

(Insert evil laugh)

Suki arrives, dripping wet.

"Oh grrrr. I hate you Toph"

"But you love me anyways"

"No, I really don't"

"You don't love me?"

(Insert Toph's puppy face)

Soki takes off her soaked outer shirt and drops it on Toph's head.

"Now I love you"

"Ok-ay, moving on from the love fest. Who's next?"

"Katara"

(Insert gasps of horror)

"Not the sugar queen! I can't stand it, she's too innocent, bright and happy, I can't see!"

"Um Toph, you can't see anyways"

"No s*** sherlock"

"Yeah, and I don't know about the innocent part, it sounds like she's not so innocent anymore"

"Oy! did you just question my sister's innocence?"

"Yep"

"Hey guys, Yoo-hoo. Anyone actually want to hear the story?"

"If we must"

"I think it's more than one story Katara, you're the stud of the group"

"I resent that"

"Course you do, now tell the story"

* * *

To Be continued...PLease Review!


	7. NEWS FLASH

Katara surveyed the treetops above her, looking for the black haired boy that was currently darting around the canopies like he owned them.

That's right... Jet. A shiver went down her spine just thinking his name.

"Well, well Katara. I didn't think you could find me in my hiding place" Jet emerged from around a tree, swaggering up to her in the way that made Katara swoon.

_"OH MY GOD, KATARA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" _

_"Shut it"_

Jet stood close. Almost too close. Just enough so he could flaunt the inch and a half of height he had over her.

_"*snicker* That guy was SHORT!"_

_"Toph, are you making fun of my height?"_

_"Maybe..."_

"Katara, you're too good looking to be out on a quest with these dweebs you call friends. You should come live with me" Jet purred.

_EVERYONE: "WHAAAAAAAT?"_

"Oh Katara, I want you. I want youuuu" He stepped closer, his hot breath fanning over her face. He smelled like... Sweat. Sweat... and sardines.

Their lips touched, and what started as a small encounter turned into a full-blown makeout session we have to sensor for our young readers.

_EVERYONE: "OH MY GOD..."_

**WE NOW TAKE A SHORT INTERMISSION, AS ALL OUR CHARACTERS HAVE PASSED OUT DUE TO KATARA'S VIVID DESCRIPTIONS. YOUR FANFIC WILL RESUME MOMENTARILY.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Katara, what the hell was that?" Zuko asked, attempting to sit back up after falling over the back of his log-seat.

"No more stories from sugar queen, okay?" Toph asked, removing the boulder pile she had buried herself under.

"Ughhhhhh" Was heard from Aang and Sokka. Suki just brushed some dirt that had gotten on her shirt when Toph earthbended.

"SO...You guys believed me?"

(Insert everyone staring at Katara dumbfoundedly)

"AAAAHAAAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAAAA! SUKKAS!" Katara danced madly around the long-forgotten campfire.

"Hey Katara, isn't that what Me and Sokka's pairing name is?" Suki said, randomly staring at a tree.

EVERYONE: (Except Suki, of course) "Eh?"

"You know, those weird pairing names people make for us? Sukka, Kataang, Zutara, Tokka?"

"I had no idea people did that to us" Sokka whimpered, trying to hide behind the log-bench.

**AND NOW WE ENJOY A MOMENT OF AWKWARD SILENCE. LICK A ROCK, SMELL A BUSH, STARE AT A TREE. THROW YOUR BACKPACK ON THE GROUND TO RELIEVE STRESS. THAT IS ALL.**

(Crickets)

...

...

...

"Anyone want to hear the real story?"

(Insert gags, screams, eye rolls, vomiting, and the sounds of medieval joust)

...

"Who let those medieval guys in here?"

"I have no idea... but they're bleeding all over the place"

**WE INTERRUPT AS THE LAST AIRBENDER CAST EXITS TO THROW THE MEDIEVAL KNIGHTS OFF A CLIFF. PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

(Crickets)

...

...

...

(Screams)

**IT SEEMS THIS BREAK WILL TAKE A BIT LONGER THAN EXPECTED, AS THE CAST HAS NOW THROWN SOKKA OFF THE CLIFF AS WELL.**

(Crickets)

...

...

...

...

...

AANG: PENGUIN!

...

...

...

...

...

**THE FOLLOWING PROGRAM HAS NOW BEEN CANCELLED, DUE TO AANG'S OBSESSION WITH PENGUINS. PLEASE JOIN US NEXT TIME WHEN WE WILL TRY TO HAVE OUR ACT TOGETHER.**

**THANK YOU. **


	8. Good nights

"So... Some night, eh?" Katara's bored statement echoed around the campsite.

"I don't know whether the best part was throwing those medieval guys and Sokka off a cliff or watching Toph put Suki in the lake." Aang said, roasting a marshmallow over the fire.

"Speak for yourself." Sokka and a still-dripping Suki growled venemously.

"Where did you get that marshmallow?" Toph asked, sniffing Aang's roasting stick.

"None of your beeswax," Aang replied. "And besides-"

"BEES?! WHERE?!" Sokka screamed, leaping up onto his log and holding his best ready-to-commence-the-butt-kicking pose.

"Bees. Wax." Zuko said, rolling his eyes and pulling Sokka down.

"As I was saying," Aang interceded. "How can you tell that this is a marshmallow?"

"I recognize seventy-two flavors of burnt." Toph replied wryly.

"Burnt? Who says this is-" Aang held up his now-flaming marshmallow. "Oh."

He proceeded to wave it around frantically, trying to get it to stop burning.

"Aang. You're an airbender. Sneeze it out." Katar said boredly.

"You know, if you do that fast enough, you can write your name." Sokka hyuk-hyuked.

"Katara, the last time I tried to sneeze out a marshmallow, I set Monk Tso-zyo's robes on fire." Aang huffed, narrowly missing Toph's face with his marshmallow stick.

At last on one of the harder flicks of the roasting sticks, the marshmallow flew off and arced into the trees.

The resulting explosion was quite surprising.

"Jeez..." Suki said, putting out mini fires all over her. Zuko glared at Aang as he bended the fire out of his robes and back into the pit.

"Eheh heh..." Aang said sheepishly.

Katara bended some water out of her container and used it to delicately put out the flames at her feet.

"OUCCHHHH OOOH YOWWWWWW!" Sokka howled, running circles around the camp.

"You know, if you do that fast enough..." Suki remarked. Katara sighed and dropped the ball of water on his head. Sokka sighed in relief and came to sit down, smoking slightly.

"You see ladies, i'm just... smokin' hot." He said in his best suave tone. Toph, Suki and Katara snorted in unison.

"That can be arranged, cactus brain." Zuko growled, retreating into his robes.

"Aw, don't be all mister pensive pants!" Toph elbowed him in the ribs. His glare intensified.

Come on, Zuko. Why don't you join the fun?" Sokka laughed.

"Because your idea of fun usually involves injury." Zuko replied.

"Aw, what's got your bun in a twist?" Suki poked. Zuko flicked his hood back, revealing a mass of brown hair "I cut my hair."

"You have brown hair?" Toph asked.

"No, i'm a nature redhead." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Coulda fooled me." Toph replied.

There was a general moment of awkward silence.

"So... I guess this means I can't call you baldy behind your back anymore?" Sokka offered.

"I'm going to bed." Zuko remarked sourly.

"I second." Aang seconded.

"I third." Katara yawned thirdly.

"Fourth! To bed!" Toph said.

"Hey, that's got a nice ring to it." Suki remarked, stifling a yawn. "Forth to bed. It's like a battle cry for sleeping."

"Battle cries to sleeping? what a novel idea!" Sokka said, picking up Momo from where he had been snoozing by the fire.

Together they dove for Sokka's pillow with a hearty "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!", falling asleep instantly.

"Wow. Mom always said he was special, I guess she wasn't kidding." Katara laughed, pulling her blanket over her head.

"G'night, don't let the flying bison bite." Aang yawned.

Everyone edged slightly further away from Appa.


End file.
